This invention relates to a bird house trap which is particularly effective in trapping alive selected species of birds, such as English sparrows and starlings, without injury to the birds, thus permitting removal of the birds to another site or destruction of the birds.
In many instances, unwanted species of birds, such as English sparrows and starlings, are considered pests. Oftentimes, these pest birds rob the nests of more desirable species, such as purple martins. Also, these pest species of birds may cause damage to buildings, eat garden vegetables, destroy grain, and generally make pests of themselves.
A number of different types of bird traps are known. Certain types of the known bird traps kill the pest birds upon trapping them. Other types of bird traps are not selective in the types of birds they trap, and thus may trap (and in some instances destroy) wanted or endangered species as well as pest species. In other instances, the prior art bird traps are only operable to trap one bird at a time, and thus must be reset for each bird trapped.